Training
Training is where a character chooses which powers he wants to have. It is done at a trainer, an NPC available at each village, town or city. Each subclass has their own trainer NPCs, eg: Warlock Trainers, Hunter Trainers. Training is done by assigning discipline points and power points. At each level, a player has a certain amount of each. Mages have more of each than the other classes because of their heavier reliance on powers. The tables at the bottom of this article show the amount of discipline and power points available at each level. Discipline Levels When at the trainer, a player can increase the discipline level of each of his disciplines. Having a higher discipline level will increase the number of powers available in that discipline, and also the power level available to those powers. Discipline levels from 1 to 19 are available, with a new power available every 2 discipline levels. There are two restrictions to the level a player can give to each discipline. Firstly, levelling up any discipline will use up an increasing amount of the player's discipline points. Secondly, the maximum available level of any discipline depends on the player's current character level (see table below). Even at the maximum level 60, a player cannot have all his disciplines at the maximum, meaning he needs to spend time experimenting with what "setups" work best for him. Power Levels After setting the level for a discipline, the player can then use his available power points to set the power level for each of those powers in the discipline. This is a value from 1 to 5, where a higher value increases the power's effectiveness, but also its mana cost. However, powers can only be increased beyond level 2 if their corresponding discipline has been increased to a certain level (see the table below). Resetting Powers In Regnum Online all powers can be reset by visiting a trainer. Resetting powers is used often, because a player will usually need different setups for grinding and for playing in the War Zone. It's often called: to "reset", "reskill" or "respec". Resetting powers costs 10 gold per level, so reskilling a level 60 character costs 600 gold. There is no increase in price for reskilling multiple times. The player unlearns all of his powers and recovers all of his discipline and power points. The player is then free to distribute the points by using the Train Power functionality of the trainer. Training Simulators There exist some fan-made "simulators" of the training process, to help players more easily plan there setups before applying them in-game: *CWassall's Trainer (up to date, in English, you can link your setups) *Regnumsentinel Trainer (up to date, in English, you can link your setups) *Clan Inquisition Trainer (out of date, in English, you can link/save/comment on setups) - domain expired! *Centinelas Nocturnos (out of date, in Spanish, but you can link your setups) *I Maicar Mordo Trainer (Up-to-date, in German, you can link setups, registered users can save and comment on them) *Trainer Application - For Windows *Aplicación Trainer - Para Windows Category:Gameplay Tables Discipline and Power Points Table Discipline Levels Table The formula for the maximum discipline level available at each character level is: :Maximum discipline level = (Character level + 1) / 2 Meaning a new discipline level is available every 2 character levels. Additionally a new power is available on every 2nd discipline level, meaning a new power is available on every 4th character level. Category:Gameplay